User talk:Signum1
Welcome Hi Signum1, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Catalog page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kululu12 (Talk) 17:08, February 14, 2012 Because the bulk of the bullshittery didn't happen until after I left. That's when I and everyone else began to realize that Bane had lied to everyone, or at the very least stretched the truth about the issue. He had led everyone else to believe that he had come to talk to me, when he hadn't. He had talked to everyone else, and they only gave their opinions based on the assumption that he had already come to me, but then after the situation blew up, they realized from my reaction that this was not the case at all. But Bane is a bcrat, and bcrats cannot be demoted like regular admins can. Bcrats can only remove their own bcrat rights, otherwise the only other people who can remove those rights are wikia staff. So it's not like anything can be done to Bane in the first place. If the others went to wikia staff about it, they would more than likely tell them to put it to a community vote. And unfortunately, the bulk of the community is under the delusion that Bane is an honest, wonderful editor, so that option is basically out. Unless the community can be convinced that Bane's behavior and attitude only contributes to a toxic environment on the wiki, there is nothing to be done. 04:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) An additional note, I don't mind your input. No. Also I apologize ahead of time for this really lengthy post. I was considerate enough to make it collapsible ;x As for my profile, he edited out the bit about petty drama, which honestly was just covering his ass. There was no reason in the least to edit that, because it's not like I said what happened and my comment was very vague. He just didn't want people asking about it, so he removed it. And this was the thread where he completely lied about what happened. Considering that, and how the rest of staff have realized that they were mislead as well, I can't say that I trust anything Bane says anymore. 22:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Some drama going on currently (Not surprising), but I'll leave this up because as far as I'm concerned, it's an old issue and no longer relevant to current going-ons. Btw I'm curious as to why you said anything to Bane a few days back? 19:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes and no. That particular incident is old, but that incident seems to have contributed to the asinine logic going around now. I'm not saying that I kept things together, but more that some people changed after that, and not for the better. Besides, saying anything about it over there is pointless. If your message doesn't get edited/deleted, then you'll just be fed some partial truth story and other people will come in to suck up. 04:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ha Oh he knows, he's over there throwing a bitchfit about how I told you. Even though the incident is a long settled matter and I'm not even interested in DV anymore, OH NO SEKKRITS. He lies about it because how he went about the entire thing was completely shitty. I tell the truth about it because of how outrageous it was. He can bitch about "private conversations" all he wants, frankly, but it pisses me off that he keeps telling people shit that didn't actually happen and making it out to be all my fault. Funny story, a friend of mine went through something similar a few years back. He worked as a site artist on the site where we met each other, he had pretty good relations with everyone for the most part, even though he was referred to (sometimes affectionately) as the site jerk. Well after being absent for a bit, I logged on to see his account was gone. A bit boggled, I asked around and found out that he had apparently left because he was busy or something. Didn't make much sense, why delete your account as well? I finally got in contact with him again, and he told me that one of the administrators fired him, because apparently he was rude and did not treat the other artists well, and they did not like his criticism of their work (among other things, but that was the big one). That struck me as odd, because I talked to all of the artists too, and they seemed rather fond of him. So I talked with each one of them. They were all a bit dumbstruck, because they had been fed the same story that all of the other users were told, that he had basically up and left. Additionally, each one told me that they actually appreciated his critique, because often he was the only one who would get into detail about what needed improvement, when everyone else was too afraid to hurt someone's feelings. So the whole thing was a lie, there was some shady shit, and he ended up leaving because the entire situation was bullshit and he did not want to remain in a toxic environment, and asked the global mod to delete his account. And, people that had actually cared were told of the actual circumstances, so in total it was the artists and a handful of other users, including myself. The global mod knew as well, he had also been fed the same story but it didn't add up to him, but my friend told him himself what happened via msn. Actually, he still has a document up where he typed up a note about it to give to people, if you're interested. I'm sure the admin knew that some people were told what happened, but he didn't care. But anyway, it's quite a similar situation, and I'll be damned if I stay silent. The fact they're upset I even said anything to you just shows me that he doesn't want it getting out what actually happened. Everyone should be content to know that poor Bane tried so hard to get me to change and I absolutely refused! What a fucking riot. 15:02, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes we noticed. From what I've heard, many people mailed in complaining about that. The funniest thing is that when staff came through, explained why that shouldn't be done and had the pages unprotected, he later says in a now deleted page that they were "uninformed." Hilariously tragic. 04:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC)